Forgotten
by doctor who crazy
Summary: Rose finds herself meeting a mystry man that she once knew but cant remember anything about him or the adventures they had. will she remember him before its to late? My first fanfiction
1. stranger

**FORGOTTEN **

**A/N this is my second story please enjoy. I do not own doctor who or any of the characters in this story**

**Rose's P.O.V**

I woke up suddenly and sat bolt upright, i had had another dream they were always the same yet different in an odd way. I got up and made my way to the living room. Mum was sat beside the phone when she saw me she smiled warmly. I made my way to the kitchen. After five minutes mum walked into the kitchen with a plate and a cup. Before she could say anything there was a sudden knock at the front door. She placed her dishes into the sink and signed. "If that's Mickey his in for it he shouldn't come around at this time in the morning". She made her way to the door. I listened in.

"Hello Jackie, is Rose here?

"Who are you and how on earth do you know my name I've never met you before in my life"

"I'm a friend of Rose's remember we went travelling a long time back, can I speak to her?" I got up from the table and made my way to the front door. Standing there was a tall man in a brown suit id never seen him before.

"Do i know you and can i help you?

"EMM well you can actually help me, can we talk in private please?" I nodded then made my way back to the kitchen. Mum stopped me before i could carry on. "You sure you don't want me to come with you sweetheart he could be one of those dangerous men"

"I will be fine, if there's any trouble i will scream". She gave me a reassuring smile and let go of my arm. I walked into the kitchen and there he was sitting at the table smiling.

"So what can i help you with?

"Well i got a signal from the tardis that there's some sort of trouble here down on earth and i wonder if you had noticed anything strange lately."

"What is a tardis to start off with are you from a mental hospital or something?

"Remember we went travelling in it, whatever i say you're just going to think I'm more mad, were do i start?"

"I think you've got the wrong person, i thing its best if you just go". I felt like i knew him but it all didn't click into place right now. I need fresh air and a good long walk to think about all this. He nodded and walked out the door. Mum came rushing in after he went. She quickly came over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"You okay sweetheart you look shaken?" It took me a minute to answer because i was so deep in though.

"Yeah i just need a walk, i thing i will go see Mickey".

She let go of me and i went to get dressed. Once i was ready i went to say goodbye but mum once again was on the phone. I walked to the park and sat on a swing. I heard a voice behind me but didn't turn. I felt two

hands go down on my shoulders and i jumped. It was only Mickey.

"Your jumpy today, what's up?

"Oh nothing i was just deep in thought, where you off to?

"I was walking to work and i saw you sitting here alone though something might be up"

"No I'm fine, do you want to go do something tonight?

"Okay if you want, what do you want to do?

"Surprise me"

"Okay I will try, better go see ya later

"Bye". He got up off the swing and came over and pecked me on the cheek then walked off. The wind seemed to suddenly pick up and that made the leaves scatter around me. Then the swing moved beside me. I looked up and noticed it was that man again. He was wondering around as though he was searching for something.

"You lost something?

"If i told you, you wouldn't believe me"

"Try me"

"Well i was following a signal in my ship and the signal came right from this spot but there seems to be nothing here"

"What sort of signal?

"Well sort of a help one, are you starting to remember things?

"No i still don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh, do you want to help?

"Err, i better get back, see you around". I quickly got up off the swing and walked out of the park. I glanced at my watch and noticed i had been sitting in the park for a hour. Once i made it back i let myself in, i throw my coat over the sofa then headed to the kitchen. There was a note on the fridge.

_Just nipped out shopping be back soon_

_Phone me if you need anything_

_Love mum_

I tore the note off the fridge and put it in the bin then went back to the living room. The phone suddenly rang.

"Hello"

"_Hi Rose it's me"_

"Oh hi Mickey, what's up?"

"_i was just calling about tonight about what time do you want to go out?_

"Is six okay?

"_Yeah, also i saw Jackie before and she looked pretty shaken up as though something's happened, you heard anything?_

"No I've just got back from my walk; i will give her a ring and see"

"_Okay ceeya tonight"._

"Ceeya". I hung up and quickly dialled mums mobile number. It went straight to her voicemail so i put the phone back on the hook and decided to try later. I went and lay on my bed for a while thinking about that strange man again. Five fifty five came and i started to get ready mum was still not home. Once i was ready i tried her mobile again but when it went to voicemail again i went to the kitchen and wrote a note and pinned it on the fridge. She's probably ran into Bev or someone and lost track of time. I heard a knock at the door so i shouted. "In the kitchen". He came in all smiley and noticed the note on the fridge. "She's still not home?

"No, she's probably bumped into Bev and you know what those two are like, come on we better get going, what have you got planned for tonight?

"Well i thought maybe we could go to that new restaurant opened down the road from the park"

"Okay, do you mean that new Italian? He nodded and led me out the door. I locked the front door and we slowly walked to the restaurant.

"Do you want to come back to the flat after and watch a DVD?

"We sound like a couple of sixteen year olds?

"I'm afraid the restaurant is my limits I've got to get back to mum she's been acting weird lately you can come back if you want".

He didn't answer her just nodded. We set off walking again at quite a quick pace i can't remember stopping. Once we arrived at the Italian i headed for the door and Mickey jumped in front of me and pulled the door open. I gave him a smile and walked in. As soon as we walked in a waitress came rushing over to us and said politely "Hello and welcome to Bella Italia, would you like to follow me to your table". I nodded and she smiled and started walking it didn't take long before she stopped in front of a table for two. "Here are your menus; would you like me to bring you some drinks? She handed us a menu each as we sat down.

"Yeah please could i have a coke? She nodded and quickly wrote in down on her check pad and turned to Mickey.

"And what can i get you sir?

"Same please". She quickly ticked something on her pad and said

"I will be right back with your drinks". She smiled then was gone.

Mickey turned to me and had a worried look on his face.

"What's up?

"Well you said Jackie was acting weird and i just remembered that Gary who i work with was saying his wives been the same. She has these weird turns"

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about" Before i could carry on the waitress came back with a tray. As she placed them on the table she said

"Are you ready for me to take your orders?

"Yeah can i have the spaghetti Carbonara please" Once again she quickly wrote in down on her pad and turned to Mickey.

"I'll have the spaghetti bolognaise please".

"Okay would you like anything else with that?

"That's all thanks". Once she had wrote that last order down she collected the menus off us and walked off again.

"Do you want to know why i suggested on us going out tonight?

"I didn't know there was a reason behind it, go on tell me? He smiled

"Because it's our anniversary how could you forget?"

"I though anniversaries were for people who were married not for people who have been going out for two years"

"You don't have to be married to have anniversaries you know, at least you know how long it's been" Just as i was about to talk again the waitress came over with two plates in her hands and placed them down in front of us.

"Thank you"

"Could i get you anything else?

"No thanks were fine"

"Okay, enjoy your meals". She smiled and walked off again i turned back to Mickey who was tucking in to his spaghetti. We didn't really talk much while were eating we were too busy enjoying the delicious food. Once we finished the waitress came and cleared the table and Mickey asked for the bill. Once the plates were away she quickly came back with a check. She waited a moment and Mickey brought his wallet out and handed her the correct money. She smile and quickly said before we left "Have a nice rest of your evening".

I smiled at her then we walked out of the restaurant. We walked back to the flat in silence. Once we reached the flat i unlocked the door and went inside.

"Mum you home? There was no answer so i walked over to the phone. It was flashing red. I pressed for the message to play and listened.

_I wont be home tonight something come up, _

_Might not be home for a few nights_

_Don't worry, and don't come and look _

_For me_

_Ceeya_

Then the phone beeped off.

"There was something not right about that message". I quickly ran out of the flat making Mickey jump. I had to find out what was going. I ran down the stairs and out the main door and stopped around the corner. There was a tall blue box with police public call box written on. Suddenly the door opened and that man walked out smiling.

"You okay, do you want to come have a look inside maybe if you see inside you'll remember everything". He opened the door for me and i walked slowly forward. As i walked through the door i gasped it was much bigger then the outside.

"Are you starting to remember?

"What is this place and who are you?

"Guess you're not remembering, well this is the tardis, time and relative dimension in space. And I'm the doctor"

"I have to go". Before he could stop me i ran out the door and back up to the flat. As i was running i ran straight into Mickey. He so the tears in my eyes and pulled me into a hug.

"What's up?

"Nothing just too many weird things are happening right now"

"Do you want me to stop with you tonight?

"No its okay, ceeya tomorrow". He pulled out of the hug and walked off. I stood still for a second then carried on walking to the flat.

The next day i found myself waking up on the sofa. I couldn't remember falling asleep on here, i hadn't even been drinking. There was suddenly a soft knock on the door. That was probably Mickey coming to check on me. I quickly got up off the sofa and went to the door. I noticed i hadn't even locked it last night. When i opened the door i was surprised it wasn't Mickey it was a biggish woman and three men behind her. Before i had time to talk the three men pushed passed me and the woman gave me a smile. "Get her boys". I felt myself been dragged backwards. Then everything went blank.

**A/N next chapter coming up soon. Please review my story.**


	2. The dalek

**A/N hers chapter two, enjoy. **

**Rose's p.o.v**

I was suddenly aware of noises around me. I tried to open my eyes but it was like they were forced shut. And then i heard the voices clearer as so whoever it was was standing beside me. _"What you planning?_

"_She is a friend of the doctors and we will get all the information about him we need from her"_

"_Connect her up to the machine". _I had heard them voices before they seemed very familiar. And then i felt a surge of electric energy go through me and that's when everything when blank again_. _

This time when i came around i could open my eyes. As i looked around i noticed i was in a cell like a prisoner. The cell was dark and eerie with a small bed in the corner next to a sink and toilet. Where was I and whoever had brought me here what did they want with me. I just couldn't work it out. Then i heard a scream followed by shouting. I recognised the shouting and i jumped up off the stone floor and ran to the door. I gasped; a sort of pig creature was dragging my mum towards this cell. I had to step back because it stopped outside my door to unlock it. Once it was unlocked he shoved her inside then grunted and slammed the door and locked it. I took a step forward and noticed my mum in a pile on the floor she had tears in her eyes. I bent down and pulled her onto her feet. As i was pulling her up i noticed there was blood on her clothes. I gasped once again.

"Mum what did they do to you?"

"Torcherd me they wanted to know where they might find you, i wouldn't back down so they ...

She stopped and tears fell down her cheeks. I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. As i pulled away she gripped my arms and said "What we going to do?

"I don't know".

We sat on the floor for what seemed like hours. I looked up at the bare walls while i though. Then i noticed a flash of light at the corner of my eye. I turned towards the direction it was coming in and only caught a glimpse of a blue blur run passed the door. I got to my feet letting go of my mum's hand and slowly made my over to the door. It was that man again who called himself the doctor; he was searching what looked like a cupboard on the wall. About a minute later and he was heading back down the corridor towards my cell door. He had a red key chain in his hand with keys hanging off. He stopped at the cell door and i stepped back. It seemed he knew exactly the right key for this door. Once he unlocked the door he slowly opened it and smile. I walked over to my mum and helped her up. She clung to my arm and sobbed quietly.

"Hi again?". Instead of speaking i stepped closer to the door and started to walk out. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back through the door.

"Hold your horses you can't go walking straight out for one you don't know you way out and more then likely they will find you dragged you back to this cell"

"What i we suppose to do wait here to they come and torcher us like they did with my mum"

"No i have a plan, but you have to be carm and patient".

All i wanted to do right now was scream but instead i let go of my mum's arm and went to sit on the floor at the other side of the cell and put my head in my arms. I heard the door shut and footsteps coming towards me. I didn't look because i had had enough of all this i just wanted to go home. "Are you okay?

I lifted my head and noticed it was my mum talking now. I put on a smile for her sake and nodded. Suddenly the door opened again but this time it was one of them pig creature that had brought my mum here. The creature signalled for me to stand i obeyed and then it left the cell. I looked worriedly at the doctor who was standing in the shadows of the cell. I noticed him mouth the words. "Don't worry". But that's all i saw because the pig squealed for me to follow. I slowly walked out the door. The pig grabbed my arm and gripped tightly while shutting and locking the cell again. He led me out of the room and down a corridor lit by dim lights. We reached a door and he opened it and shoved me inside the slammed the door shut again. I staggered forward nearly falling over. Once i was stead i looked around the room. It was some sort of lab. Then i caught sight of something moving at the other side of the room in the shadows. I moved forward and gasped when i saw it moving out from the shadows. It was a shaped like a pepper pot and had a big sort of eye on the front and further down its pepper pot body there was looked like a toilet plunger. I didn't want to see anymore i quickly turned around and ran towards the door. I tried the door but it was locked so i banged on it and shouted.

"LET ME OUT, PLEASE, LET ME OUT"

"_No one can hear you it is a sound proof door". _I turned around to look at the thing again.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?

"_I am a dalek, and you have information we need and you will give us that information or you will be EXTERMINATED"_

"What information?

"_On the doctor, you are his female companion"_

"I only found out who he was a few hours ago how could i possibly have information on him. And I'm not his companion". I couldn't get my head around why first he though i was his friend that he once travelled with and now these daleks. I did feel like ive seen these daleks before but i couldn't put my finger on it. I watched the dalek as it moved to a computer and put its sucker thing on a button. A video flashed up on the screen. It looked like it was taken from a security camera. The dalek suddenly turned around and looked at my shocked face for a second.

"_Do not lie, we have proof". _The word we caught my attention there must be more of these creatures lurking in the shadows. I shivered and walked slowly to the computer. "What proof do you have". The dalek turned back to the computer and put its sucker back on the same button. The video played.

**A/N please review my story then i will put chapter three up. **


	3. remembering

**Rose's P.O.V**

I stared at the screen in disbelieve the woman on the screen looked just like me. How could that be i don't remember going to that place. The screen showed a woman in what looked to be a room with one of them daleks chained up. The woman stepped closer and put her hand on the dalek then suddenly there was a flash of light and the dalek sprung into action. The woman ran to the door and was screaming and shouting. Then the screen when blank. I turned to look at the dalek who was looking at the screen.

"_Do you remember now?_

"No that can't be me, i would have remembered". I just couldn't add it up. I was speechless. I watched the dalek move to the shadows for a minute then it came back out followed by three other daleks.

"_What is your plan?_

"_We go and take the earth by force "_

"_Prepare the ships i will take care of the human". _ I watched as the three other daleks disappeared into the shadows again. While the one other dalek moved closer to me. I edged me way closer to the door very slowly but was stopped because the door suddenly opened. I turned around and noticed two of the pig creatures with a tight grip on the doctor and my mum.

"_Take them to the chamber_". I quickly turned and shouted

"What you going to do with them?

"_We have waited for this day the day the we caught the doctor and he deserves everything that is coming to him."_

"But what about me and my mum with done nothing wrong please let us go"

"_You are his companion and you helped him so you must be punished to, take her to the chamber_". Another pig came out from behind me and grabbed my arm. I didn't resisted i just let it lead me away. We walked down another long eerie corridor and stopped in front of what looked like a vault. It put in a code then the door automatically opened and it shoved me through the door. I tumbled on the ground and watched as the door closed fast. I looked around and it was just like the cell i was in before but darker and creepier. I felt door arms wrapped around my shoulders i flinched then heard a voice.

"What's happening?

"I think he can explain that since his the reason were here" The was a sudden flash of blue light and i could see my mum's worried face sitting next to me. I looked to where the light was coming from and saw the doctor standing in the corner looking at piece of paper.

"Care to explain why we're here" He hesitated then looked towards me.

"How did you forget everything i don't understand that, what can i do to make you remember?

"Maybe because none of that stuff never really happened"

"Wait a second" He slowly moved closer to me and bent down beside me. He moved his hands over my face and closed his eyes. Suddenly all these thoughts passed through my head. I couldn't take it no more so i moved away.

"Do you remember? Everything from then on went blank and i felt myself slipping unconscious.

I slowly gained conscious and felt someone clutching at my hands. I opened my eyes and found my mum sitting beside me. I noticed she had been crying. I looked around the room to find only us here.

"Where's the doctor?

"They took him, i tried to stop them but it was no use". I let go of her hands and got up to my feet. Just then in a flash of light a man appeared. I gasped in shock. He was tall with brown hair he wore a long blue captains jacket with a gun in his hand.

"Who are you? He looked confused at me. I felt as thought i had met this man before.

"Jack, you should know we did travel together with the doc for a while until he decided to leave me on a satellite five" Then all the memories came flooding back. I quickly grabbed my head in shock.

"How did you get here?

"Well let's just say i have a little team down on earth and we track aliens and we caught on to this strange signal and so i transported towards the signal and it brought me here, where's the doctor?

He looked around curiously.

"The daleks took him away somewhere". He moved towards me with his arms open. I shot a confused looked at him and he put his arms down.

"Don't say that memory loss thing affected you to?

"What memory loss thing?

"Well there's this tablet and if you take it which a lot of people have been taken recently and they lose their memory, but they don't know they've taken the tablet. It's kind of strange". There was a sudden clicking noise followed by a cloud of smoke coming out of halls in the walls. Jack quickly shove his bag down and dug through it for a second then brought out three gas masks. He chucked one at me then passed one to my mum. I quickly shoved it on and waited till the think cloud of smoke stopped. After ten minutes it stopped and i went to remove my gas mask but jack placed a hand over mine to stop me.

"If you take it off now it can still affect you, wait at least five minutes". I nodded.

"So how will i be able to remember everything from before again?

"Well i have this other tablet on me that ive been giving to those who had that memory loss tablet, and it seems to work, do you want to try? At first i was going to say no but the more i thought about it the more i told myself yes maybe things would start making sense. I nodded and watched him take off his mask followed by my mum. I took it off and handed it back to him smiling. He placed the masked back in his bag and brought out a small box. He passed me the box and i slowly opened it. There were three sets of tablets. I snapped one off and took it. I passed him back the box. I suddenly remembered everything in a flash. When i saw Jacks and my mum's worried expression i smiled and ran for Jack. He opened his arms and i ran straight into them. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes then i pulled away. My mum looked totally confused.

"So what's your plan on saving the doctor and getting out of here?"

"Well i have a teleport device so i could teleport to where the doctor was or we could do it the hard way by breaking out"

"We have to be fast the daleks are planning on invading". He smiled and went over to his bag again and pulled out a funny looking device. He moved passed me to the door. A second later and the door opened slowly. I didn't even want to ask what he had done and what that device was so i grabbed my mum's hand and ran out the door. He followed quickly behind.

"Do you know where you're going?

"Sort of". I saw a door straight down the corridor so i headed for that. Once we reached the door i tried the handle and it opened. I walked in and saw it was the room from before. I stepped in and looked around there was no sign of the doctor. What if they had already killed him?

**A/N Thank you for the reviews, i hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last two. Please review this chapter then i will update with chapter four.**


	4. finding the doctor

**Rose P.O.V**

I searched everywhere in the room but there was still no sign of the doctor. I was starting to get a bit worried. I looked around to find jack typing something into the computer. I walked slowly up behind him and looked other his shoulder. "What you searching for?

"Well i was looking to see if they had securely cameras, maybe it will give us a idea to where the doctor is".

I turned back around and headed to the door. When suddenly jack shouted bingo. I quickly ran back to his side and looked at the screen. All there was was writing.

"These are lists of their plans?

"How did you find them?

"I have my ways come on we have no time". He grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the door. We ran down the dim lit corridor again but this time we stopped at one of the lights. He winked at me then grabbed the light and pulled it back toward the wall. I watched with wide eyes as the bricks separated leaving a dark hall. Before i had time to register my movement Jack pulled me towards the darkness. He jammed his hand into his pocket and produced a torch. Once he switched it on i could make out that we were going down a staircase. At the end of the stairs there was a tunnel then a green door. Before he went to open the door he turned to me and said softly "You ready for this? All i did was nod then he smiled and opened the door. The room was like the one we had searched before except there was a big metal table in the middle and a screen beside it. As we stepped into the room i noticed a woman sitting by a desk. She looked up and smiled at us.

"Arh ive been expecting you two, my names Yvonne Hartman". She got up off her chair and came from behind the desk with her hand out ready for us to shake. After a minute she lowed her hand.

"I'm guessing you're looking for your friend they did warn me you would be coming". She didn't even give us chance to answer, she motioned for us to follow her. Jack gave me a wary glance then pulled my along towards were Yvonne was going. I watched as she tapped in a code at another green door then the door clicked open and she walked slowly in. Once we were in side i looked around curiously and yet again it was the same as the other two rooms. I then noticed the doctor lying on a table strapped down and wires all around. He looked motionless so i stepped forward. Jack quickly pulled me back i turned and glared at him.

"What have you done to him? I managed to get the words out. She glanced back in my direction and smiled.

"Oh you know the basic tests".

"B.. u...t ...y...o...u..r killing him" I managed to stutter them words out.

"That's my orders, I'm sorry but I'm only doing my job". I was about to argue with her but jack squeezed my hand to stop me.

"You don't have to be like them, i work for a place called torchwood you can come work there and do good things instead of bad"

"Maybe i like my job, they promised me a new world" Jack let go of my hand and moved towards Yvonne.

"You know their only using you to they get what they want then they're going to kill you for knowing too much"

"No". She swirled around and pressed a button and i was suddenly locked in a sort of glass cage. Jack ran over to me and tried breaking the glass.

"You will be there all day trying to break that its shatter proof, Now it says on my computer that you also share great deals of information from time travel. Do tell or do you want to end up with both your friends dead?

**A/N hope you enjoyed. If you have any ideas for my next chapter please do share i don't mind. Please review this chapter then i will get straight on to chapter five.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rose's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing I wanted to shouted and protest but something stopped me. Jack turned and looked at me with sadness in his eyes then looked down. "Jack don't tell them it doesn't matter about me I we'll get through this". He shook his head in protest.

"Well what is your answer? Yvonne was getting quite inpatient I could tell from the expression on her face. Jack put his hand behind his back and pulled out a gun. Yvonne jumped and then smiled.

"You would never shoot"

"Do you want to bet? Stand down" She shook her head and ran over to the computer and quickly typed something in. Jack ran up behind her and grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her back. "Which button release that glass cage".

"That green one, what are you going to do with me? Jack didn't answer he pressed the button with his free hand then sat Yvonne down on a chair and tied her up. I quickly made my way over to jack.

"Okay you can put that gun down now" He smiled and slipped then gun back into his pocket then turned to the computers again. I turned around and went over to the doctor who was lying on the table looking lifeless. "Is he going to be alright, or is it to late?

"By the looks of this computer we got here in time"

"Do you know what your doing/

"Enough of the questions". He ran over to the table where I was at started pulling out the wires. The machines started to bleep. Once he had removed them all he took a step back and went to the computers again.

There was a sudden gasp and I quickly looked in the direction it came in the doctor was gasping for air and looking around confused. I moved to his side and smiled at him jack didn't seem to notice what had happened he was to busy typing into the computer.

"Are you okay? He smiled and nodded. I couldn't wait any longer I through my arms around him and hugged him. It took a minute for it to sink in what I was doing then he did the same. After I second I pulled back and he gave me a warm smile so I didn't the same.

"Don't worry I remembered everything"

"Well that's a relief, so what's happened since I was gone?

"Well the daleks are down on earth attacking but apart from that nothing"

Jack turned around and walked slowly other to us.

"Nice to see you jack"

"Same to you, right if we want to stop the daleks we have to act fast there are escape pods through them doors they will take us down to earth". I then remembered that my mum was still here and I shook my head and shouted. "What about my mum we have to get her out of here, she'll be going crazy in that cell"

"Carm down I was just getting to that bit, while I'm setting up the escape pod you and the doc can go get her"

"Wow jack who put you in charge?

"Sorry I just though that you had missed so much that you would want a little help with the plan forming and all that" The doctor smiled and nodded. The doctor got off the table and took my hand and we ran out of the room. Once we reached the cells I lead him to where my mum was. He opened the door with the sonic screw driver and as it slowly opened I saw my mums shadowy form on the floor. She looked up and jumped to her feet when she saw me. She through me into a hug. She let go of me and then glanced at the doctor who was pretending to look around.

"What took you so long I was worried sick about your Rose?

"Well I sort of ….." I didn't know what to say I shuffled my feet about then looked towards the doctor who was deep in though.

"Well as much as I would like to stand around and talk all day we better get going before some of the daleks decide to come back and check up on us". We quickly ran back to the control room and jack was sitting talking to Yvonne when we entered. He glanced up when we came in and smiled. "Right we all set? I nodded and then we followed jack to yet another door. When the door was opened there was three little pods. Jack opened the door to the nearest one and motioned for us to go in. I went in first followed by my mum and the doctor but not Jack.

"I'm going to stay behind and monitor the computers don't worry if there's any sign of trouble up here ive got my teleport device"

"You sure". He gave a reassuring smile and shut the pod door. I felt tears in my eyes but they never fell. The journey took about a one hour because the doctor did something to the computer to make it go quicker.

Before we knew it we was landing on earth right in the heart of London. The door opened and we all exit. I looked around and the sky was full of daleks and people running for cover. Buildings were on fire and cars over turned in the streets. The place looked a mess. I turned to my mum and said "Go home and lock the doors and don't let anyone in I will phone you"

"No wait its not safe in your flat no more take her to the tardis that's the safes place". I nodded and followed the doctor to the tardis which was parked near my mums flat. He unlocked the door and lead us in side. I saw mum gasp and look around confused.

"No time to explain stay here". I quickly hugged her and ran out the door with the doctor.

"What's your plan?

"To be honest I don't have one have you got any ideas"

I though and though trying to think of a way to help but my mind was just coming up blank. Then I though of something but it wouldn't be a happy ending.

"Yeah but it might not turn out so happy"

"What is it? I took a deep breath and slowly started to talk.

"Well what if we send a false signal to the daleks to go home to there ship and then blow up the ship"

"Excellent idea"

"Yeah but what about Jack he'll die?

"that's a risk we'll have to take"

"So where are you going to send the signal from?

"The tardis of course I can make it so they cant trace back from where it originally came from". I smiled and followed the doctor as he ran inside the tardis again. I watched as he typed and pressed buttons on the computer. After a hour I watched as he turned to me and smiled.

"One more button and the daleks will get the signal". H e turned back to the computer and pressed the last button.

"But how will they get the signal?

"Oh they will don't worry". I walked outside to see if the daleks were still causing havoc, but everything seemed back to normal well not exactly normal but there was no daleks. Suddenly out of no where a dalek came around the corner. The doctor walked out the tardis just in time to see it. Before I new it the dalek was shouting "EXTERMINATE" I tried to move but my feet felt like they were glued to the spot. The doctor jumped in front of me and fell to the ground. I watched as the dalek then disappeared. I quickly fell to my knees by the doctor and shouted for my mum to come here. She quickly came and took in the site.

"Help me get him into the tardis". She never questioned me she just grabbed his legs and helped me carry him into the tardis. Once inside I dropped to his side again and started sobbing loudly.

"Please don't die"

"Its happening". He lifted his hand and it was glowing golden I knew what was coming next and that's what made me sob more.

**A/N Hoped you enjoyed. Please review, next chapter coming soon**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rose's P.O.V**

I stood up and slowly moved back towards my mum. She placed her hand on my shoulder. Then all of a sudden the tardis console opened and all the golden light from the doctor was getting sucked in. Once all the golden light had disappeared he quickly ran to the console and pressed a few buttons and the console slowly closed. "Right let's get going". I stood there with my mouth open what had just happened. He walked over to me and took my hands. "The tardis absorbed all that energy into the heart of her. You okay?

"Yeah just a little shocked". He flashed a smile then ran back to the console.

"So what's the plan?

"Well firstly were going to get jack". I looked over at my mum who was standing still with her eyes wide and mouth open. I watched as she shook her head and smiled weakly towards me.

"How long will it take to get there?

"I'm not sure".

After a hour passed the tardis suddenly started throwing us across the floor then it ended with a bump. When I got to my feet I noticed the doctor pressing buttons on the console while trying to cling on.

"What just happened?

"It looks like someone blow up the spaceship my guesses jack if we got there a minute sooner then the tardis would have been blew up, Jack gave up his life". I felt tears fall down my face. The doctor flicked another switch then came over to me sand pulled me into a hug. After a minute he pulled away and smiled.

"Do you want me to take you home?

"I think it's maybe bests sorry". He gave me a reassuring smile and moved slowly back to the console. I went over to my mum and sat with her on the console seat. It only seemed like ten minutes had passed and here I was slowly walking towards the doors with my mum. The doctor walked behind us. When I got outside

"You coming home sweetheart?

"Yeah I will be up in a second". She smiled and walked towards the flat.

I turned back around again to face the doctor.

"so are you staying with your mum then?

"Yeah she's had a big shock, sorry".

"That's okay, ceeya around". He stepped forward and hugged me. I pulled back after a second and he turned around and walked back into the tardis. I stepped back and watched as the tardis disappeared.

A week passed and my life was basically back to normal I was back working in the shop. My mum had forgotten most of what had happened and doesn't really say much about it unless I bring it up.

I was walking back from work when I heard the familiar noise I ran towards it and nothing was there. I had been hearing this noise a lot lately and it was starting to get on my nerves how could I be hearing this noise so often. Why was my mind playing trick on me. I turned to walk back the way I came and then froze I then so a sight I would never see again. I walked slowly forward and took in the sight more. There lying on the floor not moving was jack. His clothes was covered in blood and torn. I knelt beside him and took his hand. His eyes suddenly popped open. I screamed and his grip on my hand tightened.

"What happened?

"Well I was checking the computers next thing I know the whole place was going up in flames I barely escaped. The escape pod crashed to earth I then found no trace of the doctor. So I tried to come and find you and here we are, so where's the doctor?

"I decided to stay home with my mum, how did you survive with the injuries you have it should of killed you"

"It's a long story lets save it for a rainy day, How could you turn down travelling again I though that's what you would want".

"I don't know, but ive had a week to think about it and I think I made a mistake"

"Well ive got a tracker if you want me to use that see if its any help" I nodded and he jumped to his feet and started to fiddle with something on his wrist.

"There's no sight on him probably on some planet".

"Yeah so what you going to do now?

"Keep trying to get in touch don't say your going to give up?

"No".

Then all of a sudden I heard a familiar sound I though it was my mind playing trick again but then I saw the outline of the tardis. Today was getting really weird first jack and no this was all this a dream. Once the tardis had fully materialised the doctor stepped out smiling. He turned towards jack and took in the view of him in his bloody clothes.

"Jack I'm glad you escaped, so what are you two up to?

"Looking for you"

"Oh so you've changed your mind". I smiled and nodded.

"Great and what about you jack?

"You bet ya"

"Great, right off we go". The doctor turned around and went back in the door. I took jacks hand and we followed in. Before we knew it we were travelling.

"Ive missed this". Rose stood by the doctor watching as he flicked switches and pressed buttons. Jack was on the other side of the console seating on the seat. "So where would you two like to go?

"Surprise us".

The tardis then disappeared into space heading towards other different planets ready for another adventure.

**The end**

**A/N Hope you enjoyed my story. Please review and let me know what you though. **


End file.
